1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a differential device for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-211899 discloses a differential device having a diff lock (differential locking) mechanism between one side gear and a differential casing and a differential restraint mechanism (or limited-slip differential mechanism) adopting a multiplate clutch between the other side gear and the differential casing. In this differential device, the limited slip differential is arranged on the side of a flange (i.e. part having a ring gear fixed thereto and receiving a driving force) formed in the differential casing.